


se é verdade que ao amor tu dás abrigo

by donelena



Category: Alma Gêmea - Fandom
Genre: Cliche, F/M, Fandom Allusions & Cliches & References, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25520521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donelena/pseuds/donelena
Summary: Numa noite rotineira no restaurante, Olívia e Vitório se veem presos por causa da chuva forte do lado de fora.
Relationships: Olívia de Médici/Vitório Santini
Kudos: 5





	se é verdade que ao amor tu dás abrigo

**Author's Note:**

> eai vitolivia stans espero que gostem da minha fic promogenita ok aceito criticas construtivas

O ronco dos trovões no céu escuro começaram muito antes da primeira gota de chuva cair. E quando ela finalmente caiu, Mirela e Carlito já estavam de pijamas e bebericando um chá quente dentro de casa. Gumercindo, por outro lado, voltava, agora, todo e completamente molhado para o restaurante. 

Alaor retirava os últimos pratos dos últimos clientes e, enquanto Olívia recebia o pagamento, os funcionários ajeitaram a cozinha, querendo chegar em casa o mais rápido possível naquela noite chuvosa temendo que piorasse.

  
  


"Podem ir" Ela bradou ao grupo enquanto sentava-se a uma das mesas com o caderno "Tenho que terminar as contas desta semana ainda."

  
  


Todos eles se despediram, menos Vitório, claro, que sentou-se ao lado dela para ajudá-la nas contas, como de habitual. Ele já nem se incomodava de chegar tarde em casa e sair cedo no dia seguinte, desde que estivesse indo vê-la. Sentia que sua vida inteira agora finalmente tinha um propósito maior, pairando feito um satélite ao redor de Olívia e sua vida. Não precisava ficar ali, feito uma estátua fiel, vendo-a fazer contas, podia aproveitar para ler o jornal do dia ou para pensar nas refeições do dia seguinte, ou para ajeitar suas próprias economias rasas no banco, mas não; estava ao lado dela, observando as sobrancelhas franzidas que ela fazia ao concentrar-se, passando os olhos pelo rosto fino e sério... Vitório sabia que podia ficar ali por quanto tempo ela permanecesse naquela posição, tão absorta em sua tarefa que não percebia os olhos cada vez mais cravados nela — olhos que já não tímidos apreendiam cada detalhe que ele já conhecia bem de perto mas que gostava de ver mais e mais vezes, como se estivesse decorando cada curvatura para descrevê-la em seus sonhos — Foi desperto de sua flanação pelo rosto de sua amada quando os olhos dela grudaram nos dele, sérios.

  
  


"Vitório, você me escutou?"

  
  


"Desculpa, me distrai..." Ele confessou "O que disse?"

  
  


"Eu disse..." Ela bufou "Que preciso da sua ajuda para fechar isso daqui, entrou mais dinheiro mas gastamos mais esta semana, preciso de tudo conferido." 

  
  


Olívia então atirou um caderno na direção dele no mesmo momento em que um outro trovão esbravejou no céu e a chuva aumentou. Um raio caiu ali perto, mas Vitório não percebeu, concentrado demais nela. Suspirou, cansado e, então, teve uma ideia. 

  
  


"Certo, mas preciso de uma motivação a mais."

  
  


Ele deixou o caderno em cima da mesa e foi até a cozinha, ignorando que Olívia o chamava e falava sem parar no salão, decerto perguntando o que ele tinha ido fazer ali. Quando abriu as portas do salão com uma garrafa de vinho numa mão e duas taças de cristal na outra, ele pôde ouvir com nitidez que ela continuava a falar.

  
  


"...Vitório você me deixou sozinha aqui quando eu disse que precisava de você, isso não é-" A voz dela morreu quando o viu abrir a garrafa de vinho e servir a si mesmo e a ela "Escuta, com que direito você pega um vinho e abre assim, sem mais nem menos?"

  
  


"Olívia, você sabe que vamos ficar aqui até tarde, ainda mais com essa chuva. Trabalhamos a semana toda. É mais do que justo beber um vinho bom para compensar..."

  
  


Olívia encarou a expressão risonha dele com um ar enraivecido, e largou os papéis para puxar a garrafa de vinho da mão dele, conferindo o nome.

  
  


"Jesus, esse vinho é um dos bons! Não podia ter aberto assim!"

  
  


"E você acha que eu ia perder essa oportunidade de beber um vinho bom com você? Pode tirar do meu salário se quiser..."

  
  


"Pois é isso mesmo que vou fazer!" Disse, ainda de cara fechada, até que bebeu o primeiro gole e sentiu o corpo relaxar instantaneamente. Vitório observou atentamente cada mudança de expressão. Era curioso como, apesar de muito abrutalhado, conseguia manter olhares muito sutis a ela — destes que ela nem percebia na maioria das vezes. Ele bebeu do vinho sem desgrudar o olhar dela, e fez questão de vê-la inteira: as mãos delicadas que carregavam dois anéis, os pulsos sem pulseiras desta vez, os ombros cobertos pelo vestido claro e o colo desnudo e liso, a boca agora arroxeada por causa do vinho, e os olhos que fizeram questão de se abrirem para ele.

  
  


"Perdeu alguma coisa?" Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

  
  


Vitório virou a taça toda e apenas balançou a cabeça, voltando-se para o caderno e buscando uma caneta em cima da mesa. Ficaram trabalhando por quase uma hora, enquanto as taças eram esvaziadas e enchidas novamente aos poucos. A animação crescente de Olívia ao perceber o aumento dos lucros ia se expressando no tom de voz mais alto e na posição cada vez mais confortável que se apresentava na cadeira, já tendo tirado os saltos por debaixo da mesa. 

Espreguiçou-se levemente antes de virar o final do vinho em sua boca, e voltou ao caderno. Duzentos aqui, trezentos ali – novisfora cinco! Pronto, quase no fim. Respirou fundo e anotou o resultado no canto do caderno. Deixou os pés descalços se esticarem no chão e olhou de soslaio para o homem ao seu lado. Ele tinha um maço de dinheiro nas mãos e contava atentamente enquanto alternava entre as notas e o caderno, conferindo o montante. Olívia sorriu de leve. Confiava nele com toda a sua vida. Quando parava para pensar, não conseguia acreditar na sua sorte ao tê-lo ali. Gostava de todos os detalhes dele, principalmente dos que destoavam do seu ideal; Gostava do jeito que ele a provocava, e amava as mãos dele que a mantinham próxima. Olívia tinha especial apreço pelos olhos dele, castanhos e profundos, carinhosos como ela nunca tinha visto outros. Não sabia que um homem poderia olhá-la com tanta devoção e sinceridade — porque era isso que ele parecia, devoto a ela e àquela relação. Ele podia ser bruto, mas era honrado e sabia como tocar o coração dela. Aos poucos, Olívia descia dos saltos e de sua pose e firmava os pés ao chão, ao lado dele, deixando de lado as ingenuidades, despida das jóias e da pose, livre das amarras de seu sobrenome e de sua posição, e era só Olívia em seus braços. Ao mesmo tempo, sentia-se nas nuvens como nunca tinha se sentido de verdade, vivendo todo o romance que sempre tinha aprendido nos livros — e finalmente entendia o que era o amor que se espalhava e se expandia por seus poros. Entendia o significado real de um olhar caloroso, e amava cada vez mais a cumplicidade que tinha com Vitório. Fosse na sala da pensão, na cozinha ou na casa dela, sabia que podia sempre contar com o olhar cúmplice dele, fosse para zombar de alguém ou para acalmar um ao outro. Conseguia se comunicar com ele para além das palavras: seus dedos, olhos e boca faziam trabalho muito melhor ao descrever e demonstrar os indescritíveis sentimentos que brotavam dela. Era isso que era pra ser um casamento, pensou ela; Uma cumplicidade madura: lado a lado, contra o mundo. 

Essa coragem só existia por causa do amor, e Olívia não sabia que era capaz de amar tanto e cada vez mais. O amor pelos filhos a fizera mais forte, e o amor por ele a fizera mais atrevida para enfrentar a sociedade. 

Sorriu abertamente, já desinibida, e virou o final da garrafa de vinho, já que a taça dele continuava meio cheia. Olívia bebericou da taça em silêncio, os olhos grudados nos gestos dele, e subiu os olhos pelos braços e ombros largos de seu amante. Olhava-o como se o tentasse dissecar, apreendendo aqueles detalhes para se convencer de que ele era real e não uma miragem criada por seus sonhos. Se Vitório fosse só um sonho bom, Olívia não suportaria acordar. Sua mente já meio embriagada continuou vagando por aqueles pensamentos, sorrindo abertamente, e foi surpreendida pelos olhos dele, flagrada em seu olhar que devia estar dizendo tudo e mais um pouco. Vitório encarou-a por longos segundos, abrindo um sorriso também, encantado por aquele olhar despojado e totalmente novo que ela lhe dirigia agora.

  
  


"Tudo bem?" Ele soltou "Pensando em alguma coisa?"

  
  


Olívia alargou o sorriso.

  
  


"Nos lucros que o restaurante está me dando." Ela levantou as sobrancelhas "Cada vez mais, eu estou... Ai, orgulhosa!"

  
  


Vitório terminou de contar o dinheiro rindo e entregou-o a ela. Eles separaram o montante para as compras da semana seguinte e ele entregou o caderno a ela para que conferisse tudo. Vitório pegou a taça para terminar o vinho e sorriu. Sentia seu corpo extremamente relaxado e, mais do que nunca, profundamente apaixonado pela mulher à sua frente. 

  
  


"Nós nem brindamos com o vinho, será que dá azar?"

  
  


"Não sei..." Ela respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do caderno "Eu sempre brindei e tive azar do mesmo jeito."

  
  


"Olívia..." Ele chamou e ela levantou o olhar para ele, para encontrá-lo com a taça erguida esperando por ela. "Por favor, minha dama."

  
  


Ela sorriu, largando a caneta e pegando sua taça.

  
  


"Brindamos a quê, senhor cozinheiro?" Perguntou, divertida.

  
  


"Ao seu sucesso?"

  
  


"Ao  _ nosso _ sucesso!"

  
  


Ela abriu um sorriso solar antes de aproximar a taça da dele, e no segundo em que os cristais se tocaram, um raio caiu ali perto, seguido de um trovão estrondoso, e as luzes se apagaram. Olívia soltou um gritinho assustado enquanto ouviu Vitório bufar.

  
  


"Está vendo? Só traz azar!" Ela bradou. "E eu ainda nem terminei as contas! Por Deus..."

  
  


Olívia largou a taça na mesa e se levantou, mesmo sem enxergar quase nada. Sentiu que ele se levantou também, porque as mãos dele tatearam o corpo dela até segurarem suas mãos.

  
  


"Olívia, não adianta se desesperar. Continua sentada que eu vou buscar umas velas na cozinha."

  
  


"Tem velas aqui?"

  
  


"Tem, eu comprei, se lembra?"

  
  


"Não lembro... Mas vai logo, quero terminar as contas e ir para casa, se faltou luz lá em casa o Carlito deve estar desesperado, tadinho..."

  
  


Vitório foi andando vagarosamente até a porta da cozinha, auxiliando-se de suas mãos e da pouca luz que entrava quando um novo raio atingia algum ponto ali perto. A cozinha estava um breu só, e ele só achou as velas com facilidade porque conhecia aquele espaço tão bem quanto seu próprio corpo. Acendeu uma e prendeu num pires, e foi até a porta do salão. Quando Olívia virou-se para ele, ficou contente em ver o sorriso dele iluminado pela chama amarelada, e seguiu-o para ajudá-lo com as outras velas. Aproveitou-se da situação para apalpar o corpo dele, apoiando-se completamente nele. As mãos dela deslizaram bobas pelas costas, cintura e peito, e ela sorriu ao imaginar o rosto dele reagindo àqueles toques. Ele nada comentou, apenas seguiu com a tarefa de levá-la até onde os saquinhos com velas estavam. Ela deixou que a cera pingasse nos pires e prendeu com delicadeza cada uma delas, enquanto era observada por Vitório. Ele também aproveitou para, no escuro, deslizar os dedos longos pela cintura dela. Olívia suspirou, não escondendo o quanto a satisfazia o carinho das mãos dele. Ela usava aquele vestido branco e verde que ele tanto gostava - clarinho e com uma saia rodada que se movimentava demais quando ela rodopiava perto dele. Pelo som, ele pôde perceber que ela estava sem sapatos. Ele não conseguiu sorrir com a constatação porque ela logo se desvencilhou dele. Distribuíram as velas como puderam, em pequenos pontos estratégicos: na própria cozinha, no balcão e nas mesas do salão. Logo, o salão estava quase todo coberto de velas - a escuridão era ainda bem maior, mas pelo menos agora a mulher poderia terminar suas tarefas.

Olívia sentou-se e tratou de terminar rápido as contas, fechando o caderno minutos depois. A caixa foi fechada e ela respirou fundo. 

  
  


"Finalmente, parece que durou uma eternidade..."

  
  


Ela escutou Vitório rir e o encarou. A chuva caía sem dó ali no lado de fora. O rosto dele estava à meia luz, o amarelado das velas dando-lhe um ar quase cinematográfico — e de repente Olívia percebeu sentir saudades de ir ao cinema. Pensou que seria bom convidá-lo para ir com ela, talvez numa sessão à tarde. A última vez que tinha ido ao cinema parecia ter sido em outra vida, e decerto era mesmo. Sentiu vontade de um momento de lazer, em que poderia esquecer de si mesma e das dúvidas e receios que despontavam todos os dias em sua cabeça. Seria bom dar um passeio assim com ele. Mas talvez Vitório recusasse a sugestão, bruto como era não devia gostar de um passeio tão simples. E, assim, Olívia preferiu ignorar essa ideia.

  
  


"Que foi?" Ela perguntou, finalmente, já não aguentando o olhar risonho dele.

  
  


"É que quando eu pensei em beber um vinho à luz de velas com você, pensei que seria num restaurante fino, na nossa lua de mel... Não num dia de chuva assim, aqui, fazendo contas."

  
  


Ela riu junto, bebendo do finalzinho do vinho em sua taça. 

  
  


"Ah, sim?" Ela praticamente o desafiou com o olhar, mas não sabia ao certo se ele tinha notado essa expressão em seu rosto. Talvez estivesse muito escuro. Mas ele tinha visto perfeitamente, inclusive notado aquele brilho nos olhos dela que ele tinha demorado tanto a notar. Ambos estavam já embriagados, e sabiam disso. Vitório precisou respirar fundo ao constatar que estava isolado, à luz de velas e bêbado, com a mulher que mais amava no mundo. Só Deus sabia o que seria feito desta noite. 

  
  


"Você tinha planos de me levar para jantar, então...?"

  
  


Olívia abriu um novo sorriso enquanto levou um de seus pés até o encontro das pernas dele. Alisou o tecido das calças dele com a pele, brincando com o pouco de lucidez que ainda lhes competia. Vitório virou o vinho na garganta e respirou fundo mais uma vez. 

  
  


"Tinha sim. Iria te levar para jantar, e depois para dançar..."

  
  


"Dançar? Você!?" Ela gargalhou "Imagine, um brutamontes que nem você pisaria no meu pé uma dezena de vezes... Tsc tsc tsc, dispenso, obrigada."

  
  


"Quer apostar?" Vitório se encheu de um atrevimento próprio do vinho que borbulhava em suas entranhas — ou talvez fosse a paixão? — e se levantou, oferecendo uma mão a ela.

  
  


"Venha..."

  
  


"Eu não!" 

  
  


Mas ela foi, calçou os saltos debaixo da mesa, estendeu a mão e já estava nos braços dele, os rostos já colados. Da última vez que estivera no escuro a sós com um homem tinha sido... Quando mesmo? Mas não era nisso que pensava agora, pensava no calor que subia do meio de suas pernas e incendiava seu ventre agora que estava nos braços dele. Vitório segurou uma mão dela e a outra apoiou-se em sua cintura.

  
  


"Sem música?" Ela indagou.

  
  


"Só vem comigo..." Ele sussurrou, tão próximo dela. Ele falou tão baixinho que Olívia podia jurar que só tinha entendido porque estava perto o suficiente para perceber o som reverberado de seu peito. 

  
  


Ele começou a guiá-la, devagar, enquanto cantarolava aquela canção já tão conhecida.  _ Ó lua branca de fulgores e de encanto _ . Olívia mal pode esconder o sorriso. Apoiou o rosto no dele e deixou-se ser levada pelo som reverberado, pela luz das velas, pelos braços e pernas de seu amante, sussurrando junto  _ se é verdade que ao amor tu dás abrigo _ . Ele balançou-a lento para um lado, para o outro, num ritmo tão sincronizado que até o coração de um batia na velocidade do outro.  _ Vem matar essa paixão que anda comigo _ , ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, fazendo valer cada letra, e sentiu ele apertar mais forte a cintura dela. Mais próximos, mais quentes, e sentiam-se mais embriagados em seus cheiros e em seu amor.  _ Dá-me o luar da tua compaixão _ . Ele a rodopiou uma vez e o vestido rodado se abriu feito botão de flor, mas a luz era pouca e ele se esforçava só para olhar os olhos dela. Olívia voltou a grudar o corpo no dele, apoiando seus braços sobre os ombros dele, sem deixar de cantarolar.  _ Ah vem por Deus iluminar meu coração, _ cantaram um contra a boca do outro. Os quadris se movimentavam devagar, balançando de um lado a outro, e Vitório tirou uma mão dela de seus ombros para voltar a girar com ela devagar pelo salão, entre as mesas. Quase não se enxergava nada, mas ele sabia que Olívia sorria.  _ Vinha em seus lábios me ofertar um doce beijo. _

Olívia podia sentir suas pernas bambearem, tamanha era a vontade de se derreter nos braços dele. Sentia uma tensão enorme ali, parecia que seu corpo era atraído para o dele quase que como num feitiço. Sabia o quanto tinha lutado para deixar de sentir aquela atração, mas era impossível: seu corpo parecia ter sido feito para encaixar no dele, suas mãos delicadas desenhadas para serem seguradas pelas mãos grandes e fortes dele. Respirou fundo, o rosto pertinho do dele, seus narizes se tocando e adiando o beijo inevitável de suas bocas. As unhas dela arranhavam de leve a nuca dele, num carinho delicado, mas que arrepiavam o corpo dele dos pés à cabeça, e ele já nem conseguia sorrir, seu desejo queimando dentro de si.  _ Ó lua branca por quem és tem dó de mim.  _

Continuaram balançando devagar, até que ele parou subitamente. Olívia sabia que ele iria beijá-la, e era a oportunidade perfeita, naturalmente. Mas porque era ela e era ele, a mulher abriu um sorriso malicioso antes de tomar fôlego para falar.

  
  


"Como que sabe dançar, sendo esse homem tão rude? Ainda mais no escuro, sem música, sem ver nada!"

  
  


"Surpresa, minha patroa?" Ele devolveu o olhar malicioso, agora abraçando-a pela cintura com as duas mãos. Olívia não tinha mais escapatória.

  
  


"Bastante... Você tem outros segredos assim?"

  
  


Ele riu, meio nervoso. Queria que ela parasse de falar de uma vez por todas.

  
  


"Milhares. Pra você descobrir um por dia."

  
  


A risada dela ficou presa na garganta, porque ele a puxou para um beijo que ela não ousou resistir. Abriu a boca e o beijou de volta, faminta. Parecia quase que desesperada devorando-lhe a boca, mas ele a devorava de volta, apertando os dedos na cintura e costas dela, cada vez mais perto, cada vez mais dele... O gosto de vinho que Olívia sentiu na língua dele foi suficiente para fazê-la gemer baixinho, e o beijo voraz teve o lugar tomado de um beijo lento. Vitório apreciava cada milissegundo daquele beijo apaixonado, tão romântico e ao mesmo tempo tão impuro. Ela correspondia a cada aperto que ele lhe dava, inebriada pelo cheiro e pelo gosto dele, atenta ao estalo do beijo que era melhor do que qualquer música. Nunca, em toda sua vida, tinha beijado daquele jeito. Seus primeiros beijos não tinham sido excitantes nem especiais feito esses, e com Raul tudo sempre tinha sido extremamente frio, seco - e nada perto dessa paixão que queimava cada fio de cabelo dela. Vitório estava se sentindo no paraíso, tendo-a em seus braços desinibida. No escuro, sozinhos e embriagados: nada iria atrapalhar aquele momento. Ela era dele e ele, dela. Beijou-a com mais vontade, e sorriu ao vê-la suspirar quando prendeu seu lábio inferior entre os dentes. Ela abriu os olhos para decerto indagá-lo mas o rosto dele se perdeu na curva do pescoço dela. A pele clara dela era quente, e Vitório achou que poderia morrer de tanto que amava aquela mulher. Ah, sim, por ela faria de tudo. Fingia que não, mas sabia que se ela estalasse os dedos ele se poria aos pés dela. Tudo por mais um beijo. Tudo por mais um segundo enterrado na curva de seu pescoço ouvindo seus suspiros apaixonados. Tudo para ouvi-la chamar por seu nome mais uma vez.

  
  


"Vitório..." Ela suspirou, e ele a olhou. Pouquíssima era a luz, mas ele a viu: os lábios abertos a arfar, os olhos com um brilho especial... Sabia o que aquele olhar significava. 

  
  


Olívia agarrou a camisa dele e caminhou para trás, o puxando até que sentiu a parede contra suas costas. Vitório a prensou ali, e ela suspirou brevemente antes de puxá-lo para outro beijo. Ah, se a tivesse conhecido antes, Vitório pensava. Queria ter dado todo aquele amor muito antes, muito antes que ela sofresse tudo o que sofreu. Agora ele tentava compensar tudo isso dando-lhe mais e mais amor a cada segundo. Além disso, ele mesmo precisava daquele amor nunca sentido antes, necessitava dos beijos que embriagavam e do corpo que queimava junto com o dele. Nunca, em toda sua vida, tivera uma mulher como Olívia. Nada do que tinha vivido até ali o tinha preparado para  _ ela. _ Sempre um feixe de nervos, sempre com uma resposta para o qual ele não estava pronto. E, ainda assim, ainda que fosse uma completa caixinha de surpresas, ele estava disposto a encarar todos os dias aquelas reviravoltas imensas e preparado para todas as voltas que a cabeça dela dava. Faria de tudo e mais um pouco pela única mulher que tinha desestabilizado suas estruturas - a única por quem até serenata tinha feito. Se ele tinha derretido o bloco de gelo que era o coração dela, Olívia tinha destruído as muralhas que o impediam de se apaixonar - mas de repente, sem anestesia. Se conquistá-la tinha sido um processo longo, o contrário tinha sido simples demais. Bastou um olhar e Vitório já tinha lhe roubado um beijo, quase que por necessidade. Olívia tinha roubado o coração dele sem saber.

Mas não era nisso em que ele pensava agora - ele só conseguia se concentrar na boca dela e em suas próprias mãos percorrendo o corpo dela. Olívia continuava prensada à parede, as pernas levemente abertas enquanto ele se encaixava ali. O beijo ficava cada vez mais faminto e os dedos dele cada vez mais atrevidos, baixando da cintura para os quadris dela, até que uma das mãos se aventurou para uma de suas pernas. Olívia sentiu os dedos quentes dele percorrerem a pele sensível detrás da coxa e suspirou, apertando os dedos contra as costas dele. Ele deixou os dedos correrem feito o sangue quente que corria naquelas veias, e Olívia inclinou os quadris contra o corpo dele. Estava dando cada vez mais passagem e pedia mais, mais… Olívia não queria parar ali. Queria mais um pouquinho do amor dele, mais um pouquinho daquela amostra de céu - ou inferno, já que a queimava toda - que só o toque dele proporcionava. Vitório respirou fundo, inalando do perfume dela que era mais inebriante do que qualquer vinho chique, e - de repente, parou. Os dedos pararam e a boca não mais beijou. Ele parou de frente a ela, suas bocas a centímetros uma da outra, e abriu os olhos. Olívia demorou alguns para perceber que algo tinha passado, mas quando abriu os olhos e quase não enxergou os dele, só conseguia respirar com dificuldade contra a boca dele. Encará-lo assim de perto era assustadoramente perigoso. A luz era tão pouca mas ela já nem ligava, queimava por dentro lenta e constantemente, tal qual as velas de cima da mesa. Tentou puxá-lo para outro beijo, mas Vitório a empurrou de leve. 

"Olívia, calma…"

"Shiii, me dá mais um beijo…"

"Não dá, melhor a gente parar por aqui."

Ela arregalou os olhos, decepcionada e surpresa.

"O que foi?"

Ela afrouxou o abraço nele, e Vitório aproveitou para pegar suas mãos com carinho.

"Vamos parar antes que eu faça, que a gente faça…"

"Ah…" Olívia suspirou, irritada de que toda aquela atmosfera embriagante tinha se dissipado. Mas ele não disse mais nada, continuou com o corpo colado ao dela e suas mãos dadas. Os segundos passaram e aquela tensão não passou: Olívia ainda tinha as pernas afastadas e a respiração ofegante. Decidiu ignorar os avisos que sua mente gritava, e contra todo o pudor e decoro com os quais foi criada, ela beijou-o novamente. A fúria de seu beijo foi correspondida, mas Vitório foi aos poucos se distanciando de sua boca, beijando sua bochechas e sua testa.

"Se eu fizer qualquer coisa, amanhã você me escorraça daqui." Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela "Vamos embora, porque…"

"Porque...?" Vitório riu, constrangido, e ela o acompanhou. "Diz, Vitório, por quê?"

"Porque eu não resisto a você, minha dama, e se eu ficar mais aqui no escuro com você eu não vou poder passar o resto da minha vida."

Olívia caiu na gargalhada e escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dele. Ele sabia ser um cavalheiro - do jeito dele. 

"Muito bem, vamos." Ela deixou beijos pelos ombros largos dele antes de beijá-lo na boca uma última vez.

…

Olívia teve que se apoiar firmemente no braço dado a Vitório quando caminharam juntos para a vila, mas ela não disse que era porque suas pernas ainda estavam bambas. A lua cheia no céu iluminou o rosto dela quando Vitório se despediu na porta de casa. E no dia seguinte, quando se viram pela manhã na cozinha do restaurante - Olívia notou que as taças estavam guardadas e não havia sinal algum das velas queimadas da noite anterior. O sorriso no rosto do cozinheiro foi correspondido pelo dela. O que Olívia não sabia dizer era se aquele era um sorriso cúmplice de um quase-crime prazeroso, ou se era só o habitual amor visto e compartilhado todos os dias. Passou em sua cabeça, por um segundo, que talvez a noite anterior tivesse sido só um delírio. Achou graça, pensando que pouco importava - ninguém saberia e ninguém comentaria sobre aquilo de novo. Mas Vitório pareceu notar sua desconfiança, e resolveu arrancar mais um sorriso dela, porque nunca era demais. Estendeu a mão a ela, e ela gargalhou, mas correspondeu na mesma hora. Dançaram devagar, sem música, pela cozinha, sem dizer uma palavra sequer. Vitório estava disposto a tirá-la para dançar para o resto da vida, e Olívia pouco se importava se o fazia no meio de um apagão, num baile chique, ou na cozinha de seu restaurante. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> é isso mesmo que vocês leram, eu escrevi uma fanfic de casal de novela


End file.
